The Secret Gift
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: Cat tries to figure out what Sam got her for Christmas. Merry Christmas 2014!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Cat walked out of her bedroom while screaming, "Please tell me what my gift is!"

Sam neglected by saying, "No, that's why it's called a secret gift"

Cat gave her a puffed face and said, "Ok, I'll try Plan B" as she sat on the floor and started to whine

Sam thought to herself, "How on earth did this chick make it past grade school?"

Cat ironically thought to herself, "I wonder how I am in high school"

Sam turned around and asked, "Are you going to stay down there?"

Cat replied with courage, "Yes, my butt stays here on the ground!" as she crossed her arms

~1 hour later~

Sam was watching the Christmas Eve parade and asked, "You sure you want to stay there?"

Cat felt nervous and lied, "Doing just fine"

Sam stared at her and asked, "Do you have to use the bathroom?"

Cat confessed and said nervously, "Yes"

~20 minutes later~

Cat could not hold it and said, "It's going to blow!"

Sam told her in frustration, "Just screw your protest"

Cat glared at her while saying, "Not till I know my present!"

Cat gave up and screamed, "Screw this!" as she ran to the bathroom

Sam thought to herself, "My god, I have to stay careful"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~1 hour later~

Sam walked up to Cat and asked her, "What are you doing?"

Cat told her, "If I stay still, Christmas will come by quickly"

Sam stared at her and said, "No, it won't"

Cat said in frustration, "Rats!"

Sam took a glass of water and asked, "You really don't curse, do you?"

Cat shook her said to say no

Sam stared at her and said, "You just said the s word"

Cat realized that and said, "Double rats, now I have to apologize to Jesus during dinner!"

~10 minutes later~

Cat walked up to Sam and said, "Please tell me what my present is"

Sam neglected her by saying, "Nope"

Cat said in frustration, "Triple rats!"

Sam gave up by saying, "Fine I'll give you a hint"

Cat stared at her and asked her, "What is it?"

Sam thought and replied, "It is battery operated"

Cat tried to guess by saying, "An electric motorbike!"

Sam shook her head in neglect

Cat tried to guess again by saying, "An electric toothbrush"

Sam just walked away in frustration by saying, "You will find out tomorrow and you better not open it at midnight!"

Cat asked her in frustration, "Why?"

Sam tried to make an excuse and said, "Santa doesn't give presents to children that are awake at midnight"

~Midnight, 12:05 a.m~

Cat got out of her bed and walked quietly to the Christmas tree

Cat thought to herself, "There is my present" but felt herself touched on the shoulder

A mysterious man in a red coat asked, "Cat Valentine, shouldn't you be asleep?"

Cat asked him in disbelief, "Are you Santa?"

The mysterious man said, "Yes, I am Santa"

Cat laughed while saying, "Good try, Sam" as she tried to unsuccessfully remove the beard

The mysterious man said, "I am Santa, young child"

Cat took a broom and said, "I don't believe you!" as she targeted his head but missed

Santa snatched the broom and said, "You have been very naughty, you will be punished"

Cat stared at him in a scared manner

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cat stared at him in a scared manner and asked him, "What are you going to do to me?"

Santa stared at her and said, "This" as his hands started to glow

Cat asked him in confusion, "What's going on with your arms?"

Santa's arms suddenly started to shoot out lasers as he pointed them at Cat's present

Cat stared at him and asked in an angry manner, "What do you think you are doing?"

Santa suddenly shot a laser at Cat's present and destroyed it into pieces

Cat looked down at her present and screamed, "No!"

Santa told her in an angry manner, "That's what you get for being naughty"

Cat took her mop and said in anger, "Give my gift back!" as she ran towards him but fell on the floor

~1 minute later~

Cat found herself on the floor in her bedroom

Cat got up and said to herself, "I think that was just a dream" as she stared at the clock that read 6:30 a.m

~10 minutes later~

Cat got ready and walked to the kitchen

Sam greeted her by saying, "Merry Christmas" as she gave her a plate of gingerbread man pancakes

Cat took a bite

Sam asked her, "You want to open the presents now?"

Cat felt scared and asked, "What if Santa comes and takes away my gifts?"

Sam walked to the Christmas tree and asked her, "Cat, are you on drugs?"

~5 minutes later~

Cat took her present and opened it

Sam asked her, "What do you think about it?"

Cat asked her in surprise, "You got me a drone?"

Sam gave her the remote and said, "Let's fly it, batteries are already installed"

Cat jumped up in joy and said, "Yay!" as she ran to the door

Sam warned her by saying, "Open the door" but was too late as she banged herself into the door

Cat held her arm in pain and said, "I should had listened to you"

Sam walked up to her and said, "I hope your arm isn't broken again like it was 4 months ago"

Cat gave her a thumbs up and said, "Let's go!" as she opened the door

THE END


End file.
